The Return of Bootstrap Bill
by BrdwyBaby35
Summary: Elizabeth is stranded on Port Royal when Will, assuming she would want to be left with the baby, goes off to become a pirate with Jack.
1. Happiness

This is my first story and if it seems like you read it before I'm sorry.I'm not very imaginative. REVIEW!  
  
In the Governor's house in Port Royal, Elizabeth was very nervous. She was standing on a little platform, looking at herself in her mirror.in her wedding dress. All the servants in the town were surrounding her, doing her hair, and fixing every little bead on her white headdress. Thankfully, she was wearing no corset, for they had been banned ever since Ms. Swann had fallen off the tower. "I'm sure there's nothing to be worrying you, Miss," said one of the servants. "You are marrying a wonderful man who loves you ever so much, if it's not too bold to say, Miss," another said. Elizabeth, of course, knew all of this, Will had said it many a time. But something was bothering her, and she herself couldn't exactly put her finger on it.  
As soon as Jack had left, life had turned back to normal.almost. Elizabeth spent all her days around Will, going to fine restaurants at lunchtime, and, secretly, learning how to use a sword at night. It was in the nights that Will and Elizabeth recalled their adventures with Jack Sparrow, laughing at how much he loved that old ship, The Black Pearl. Elizabeth treasured these moments. Perhaps it was because she loved seeing Will smile, but, maybe, just maybe, it was something else.  
  
Well, that's it so far, please, PLEASE review! 


	2. Jack's Dream

Let's continue and see where it goes, k?  
  
Jack Sparrow, or CAPTAIN, as everyone now called him, was on The Black Pearl, somewhere near the horizon on the deep blue sea. Because Jack was drunk, once again, the crew was left to do all the work, but they all admired Jack so much.and they had become so rich with gold, they didn't really mind. "SQUAK! Man overboard, man overboard!" the parrot said, but no one panicked. It was just his way of saying that Jack had fallen asleep. A couple hours later, he woke up, scratched his head, looked around, confused, and went below deck. No one really seemed to notice. No one, that is, except Anna Marie. She'd seen that look before, but she couldn't remember where.  
Anna Marie follows Jack down silently, hoping to hear Jack talk to himself, as he usually did when some tragedy occurred, like when they went off course, or some rum had to be thrown overboard. Sure enough, Jack started mumbling, "I don't understand it.no, it can't happen.he'd never do that.would he? His father WAS a good pirate after all, but.not THAT good.I- I" Jack picked up a white card he had gotten from a bird a while back, and seemed to be trying to read it's mind. ".no. It won't happen. Pull yaslelf together, Jack." Again he glanced nervously at the card, then screamed, "TURN AROUND!!" The crew was startled when they heard this cry from a still semi-drunk Jack. "What!?!" "You heard me! Turn this bloody ship 'round or pay the consequences!" At this, he took another swig of his rum, and went to his cabin to drink and sleep some more.  
Father? Who's father? Thought Anna Marie. Most of us ran away. Anna Marie wanted to go see Jack, to see what was troubling him, but she couldn't think of the words to ask him.she wasn't exactly sure of what she heard. It's probably no big deal. She thought as she went back up the stairs to steer, but the words Jack had said kept annoying her.  
  
Back at Port Royal, it was wedding day for Elizabeth and Will. Everyone who was anyone was there. Well, everyone except Jack. They had sent a bird with an invitation long ago...well, perhaps he hadn't gotten it. 


	3. Will's Dream

If no one else reviews, this'll be my last chapter, and I won't tell anyone what I thought would happen.  
  
The wedding was perfect. Elizabeth's worry had simply gone away; she felt as if she had never felt anything at all. This, unfortunately, was not the case for Will. After the honeymoon, Will returned to his new job as head carpenter, while Elizabeth tended to the new house. One day, Elizabeth left a note for Will, stating: Dearest Will, I have gone to visit the maids at the Governors house. Be back around 10 tomorrow night. Please help yourself to the dinners I made for you. Love always, Elizabeth." Good, Will thought as a smile crawled onto his lips. I wanted to surprise her. Then, Will went into the kitchen and started eating the delicious steak dinner the Elizabeth made. Ever since they had moved into the new house, Elizabeth insisted on making all the meals. Will didn't mind a bit. To tell the truth, she cooked better than any maid in the country. After Will finished eating, he went to bed. And he had a dream.  
"Argh! Host the main sails!! Get the anchors outta ya pants! We gotta capture the fastest ship in the Spanish Main!" Will was yelling at his crew on his new ship, the Lady Black. A few minutes later, Will looked about the water. "There she is!! We found her! The Black Pearl!" Will told his crew to get ready with the canons. They were rights cross from the eerie beauty now, and as soon as Will saw Jack, he yelled, "Fire!" and when the smoke cleared, there was Jack.dead.  
Will woke up in a heavy sweat. He tried to recall what he had just dreamt. "No.I'd never do that.it was just a dream." He glanced at the clock; 1:14. He told himself everything was fine as he closed his eyes, but he didn't believe one bit of it.  
  
PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! 


	4. Elizabeth's Visit

Haha I kinda forgot where I was going with all of this...wrote the beginning MONTHS ago...but it'll be good, none the less. ï  
  
"Thank you for coming, Miss Swann!" one of the maids at the Governor's house said happily, waving goodbye to Elizabeth. "Yes, do come again!" said the cook. "I will, I will!" Elizabeth said, laughing. It was always fun to visit the maids, her friends who had taken care of her for most of her life. Seeing her father again was a plus, too. As soon as he, surprised, saw his daughter running up the hill (it wasn't too far a walk from her and Will's house) he had called together all the cooks and maids and told them to create a feast. And what a feast it was! Mashed potatoes with luscious melt-in-your-mouth gravy, filet mignon cooked to perfection, seemingly endless rows of delicious biscuits, and for desert, Elizabeth's favorite, apple pie from the ripest apples of their own fields. They ate in the dining room, beautifully decorated with flowers, candles, fake fruit bowls, and colorful streamers. Afterwards, they had played crochet in the backyard, all the while the maids enjoying chatting and laughing with Elizabeth about the ups and the few downs of married life with Will. Yes, Elizabeth had had a fine time, but it was high time to go home to her eagerly awaiting husband. As she was walking through the deserted streets(it was 9 o'clock; the shops were closed) she heard a faint rustle of clothing. "Who's there?" Elizabeth whispered, whizzing around. All she saw was darkness. A little faster now, she kept walking. Again, though louder, a rustle and a grunt. "Leave me alone! I'm the governor's daughter!" she shrieked. Then, from behind the corner, the source of the sounds appeared. Seeing it, Elizabeth's fear left her, leaving behind a giggle of relief. "Hello, Jack," she said. 


End file.
